Ardeur Fragile
by Rhumanesque
Summary: Aujourd'hui ça fait huit ans que nous sommes mariés, Gin. Chez les Moldus, on appelle ça les Noces de Coquelicots. OS.


******C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez votre avis en review !  
Bien entendu tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'OS. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

******Ardeur Fragile**

Il la regardait s'avancer dans l'allée tapissée de pétales de fleurs, le bras accroché à celui de son père. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Enveloppée dans une robe à bustier d'un blanc immaculé, elle avait relevé sa lourde chevelure rousse où étaient délicatement piqués des boutons de coquelicots, rappelant le bouquet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains fines. Son père l'amena jusqu'à l'hôtel où il sourit à son futur gendre, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis de longues années, et fit volte-face pour rejoindre sa propre femme, qui se tamponnait le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir. Après tout, sa fille unique allait se marier dans quelques minutes, et même si c'était une sorcière depuis sa naissance, c'était sans doute ça le moment le plus magique de sa vie.

Le fiancé plongea son regard d'un vert étincelant dans celui de feu de sa promise, qui lui décrocha l'un de ses sourires qui faisaient ronronner la bête sauvage dans sa poitrine, qui avait élu domicile ici depuis leur rencontre. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Et pourtant ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Jamais les mots « Je t'aime » n'étaient sorti de la bouche de l'un, ni de l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. En un regard, ils en disaient bien plus qu'avec de simples mots.

- « Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry James Potter, ici présent ?

- Je le veux.

- Monsieur Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, ici présente ?

- Je le veux. »

Un sourire commun. Un regard échangé.

- « Jurez-vous de rester ensemble dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et de vous aimer, vous chérir, jusqu' à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Et bien plus encore. »

Une voix commune. Un léger rire partagé.

- « Je vous unis donc par les liens du mariage magique, et vous déclare mari et femme. »

Hermione Granger, qui jusqu'à présent avait assuré avec un certain sérieux son rôle de Marieuse, même si la joie pétillait dans ses yeux chocolat, se laissa aller aux larmes lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis s'unirent d'un baiser sous les acclamations de la foule.

Ils s'étaient tous levés pour applaudir Harry et Ginny. Ron avait rejoint Hermione qui pleurait sa joie à chaudes larmes. Arthur faisait de même avec sa femme. Le reste de la famille Weasley et des invités versaient quelques larmes, eux aussi, tout en applaudissant avec véhémence, et George fit éclater des dizaines de ballons de baudruches d'où s'échappèrent des pluies de pétales de coquelicot d'un rouge éblouissant alors que Luna Lovegood évoquait les propriétés magiques imaginaires de ses fleurs.

Au milieu de tout cela, Harry plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de celle qui était désormais sa femme, et cette dernière souffla contre ses lèvres un petit « Je sais. Moi aussi. » avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

La guerre était finie. Il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup de morts. Des larmes, du sang, de la souffrance. Mais maintenant il fallait avancer. Ils avaient tous pleuré assez longtemps. Il était temps d'écrire le futur. Et le futur d'Harry et Ginny commençait aujourd'hui, dans une pluie de pétales rouges.

_Chaque année, pour leur anniversaire de mariage, Harry offrait à son épouse un gigantesque bouquet de coquelicots. C'était leur petit rituel. Grâce à un enchantement, les coquelicots ne se fanaient que très lentement, et le dernier pétale tombait la veille du jour de l'anniversaire. Un timing parfait. Les années se comptaient en bouquets._

_Un bouquet.  
__Deux bouquets. Accompagné d'un enfant.  
__Trois bouquets.  
__Quatre bouquets. Accompagné d'un second enfant._

_La famille se formait peu à peu. Les habitudes se prirent, les liens se nouèrent._

_Peu après le cinquième bouquet, Ginny tomba malade. Une maladie rare, difficile à soigner, même avec l'aide de la magie. Tous, Potter, Weasley, Granger, retinrent leur souffle. Il fallut près d'un an pour que Ginny soit guérie._

_Six bouquets.  
__Sept bouquets. La maladie de Ginny refit surface. Mais elle continuait de sourire. Et de dire « Je t'aime » à son époux d'un simple regard._

Il s'avança lentement dans l'allée qui menait au fond du jardin. C'était l'été, mais il faisait plutôt frais à l'aube, alors que le soleil n'apparaissait pas encore à l'horizon.

Dans ses bras, un immense bouquet de coquelicots enchantés, d'un rouge flamboyant. Cela lui faisait presque mal aux yeux, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières derrière ses lunettes pour chasser la douleur. En vain. On ne chasse pas le deuil d'un clignement.

Arrivé face à la pierre tombale blanche, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, Harry s'accroupit pour y déposer l'énorme bouquet ardent. La couleur pourpre trancha avec la pierre immaculée, rappelant à l'homme l'image de son épouse huit ans auparavant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'hôtel. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit chanceler sous le poids des regrets. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire ensemble. Il était triste qu'elle aussi soit partie. Alors que tout semblait aller de nouveau pour le mieux, il avait fallu qu'elle disparaisse, ne laissant derrière elle que des souvenirs et des vêtements au fond d'une armoire. Et puis, au final, il ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime ».

Alors que ces mots s'apprêtaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, une petite brise se leva dans les arbres, venant imperceptiblement caresser la joue du veuf. Imagination, ou magie, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le murmure de sa femme. « Je sais » avait-elle dit. Comme à son habitude. Alors Harry ne put retenir un sourire, et repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, dans la forêt Interdite de Poudlard : « Nous ne sommes jamais partis. » Cela valait aussi pour Ginny. Elle était toujours là.

Le brun se releva, essuya les larmes derrière ses lunettes, mais continua de regarder la tombe, et le bouquet rouge.

- « Aujourd'hui ça fait huit ans que nous sommes mariés, Gin. Chez les Moldus, on appelle ça les Noces de Coquelicots. »


End file.
